the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
R2-T9
R2-T9, sometimes spelled Artoo-Teenine and often referred to as Artoo, was a bipedal astrobot designed to interact with organics, programmed primarily for housework and protocol. After being destroyed and discarded in New York City before 2020, R2-T9 was rebuilt; his salvaged nature gave him special qualities that distinguished him from similar robot models. R2-T9 was very dedicated to his master. Originally activated on Cyrus Globe in 1930,The Super Babies: Hell Burnbottom's Challenge states that this as the year that R2-T9 was built. This fact was overridden by , which established he was built by Tyler Grant Junior, but D. Isaac Thomas established that his components date back this far. Thomas also confirmed these components were built on Cyrus Globe. R2-T9 had served as an astrobot to the emissary of the Dakron system. Nearly eighty years later, he was gutted and discarded on the streets of New York City. After being rebuilt by the young slave Tyler Grant Junior, R2-T9 served Grant and his owner, Albert Herrington, for over ten years, performing household chores and helping Grant earn his freedom by winning a skyrace. Grant left New York City, leaving R2-T9 with Herrington. It is unknown what became of the robot. Biography Early life R2-T9 was originally activated on the foundry world of Cyrus Globe in the year 1930. Sometime in his early existence, he had served as an astrobot to the emissary of the Dakron system. Nearly eighty years later, his head and gutted chassis had been discarded in a street of New York City in New York, and were discovered by two youths, Tyler Grant Jnr. and Shaun Thomas. A poor slave, Grant decided to rebuild the T9-series astrobot, and began smuggling R2-T9 back into the junkshop piece by piece. Grant’s intention was that the reactivated astrobot would function as a servant to him, helping him as he worked at a nearby junk shop. R2-T9’s gyro-balance circuitry was several decades old, but Grant was able to use scrounged and improvised replacement parts to make the robot functional again. R2-T9 boasted sound wiring, as well as a standard astrobot verbobrain and communicator module. R2-T9’s salvaged nature imbued special qualities in him that were absent from other astrobots. Grant sometimes brought R2-T9 with him when bartering with nearby traders, and employed the robot’s housework efficiency after discovering a wounded werewolf. With the assistance of R2-T9, Grant was able to nurse the werewolf back to health, although the werewolf grew annoyed with the astrobot and roared at him to “shut up”. This caused R2-T9 to become rather offended. Race for Freedom When Tyler met several individuals in the shop of his owner, the junk dealer Albert Herrington, they invited them to the safety of their home as refuge from a coming blizzard. The S.M.S.B. Grandmaster Baby Intelligence, the Tsurb Lisa, and the former’s students and friends Lindsay Kellerman, Baby Strength, and Force Baby were allowed to spend the night, and Kellerman and Force Baby were introduced to R2-T9. R2-T9 and Force Baby fast developed a friendship of sorts, working together to help Grant make final adjustments to his skyracer in order to race it. While working on the racer, the two friends discussed space travel and noted the clumsy actions of Lisa. On the day of the race, R2-T9 represented his owner in the opening flag parade, carrying Grant’s flag onto the course prior to the start of the race. He then stood on the sidelines with Force Baby and two of Grant’s playmates, Thomas and Dinali, who cheered their friend on. Tyler won the race, which, thanks to a deal that Baby Intelligence had struck with Herrington, earned the baby his freedom from slavery and secured Intelligence the fuel he needed to leave the city. As Grant prepared to depart the junkshop, he said his goodbyes to R2-T9, promising to come visit him at some point and expressing his wishes that Herrington wouldn’t sell him. Soon afterwards, NoHead Grandmaster Hell Burnbottom of the Order of the NoHeads entered New York City via mutant transport to program stories into R2-T9’s memory. The Dark mutant programmed several tales or anecdotes related to Telekinibabe, Lindsay Kellerman, and the NoHeads. Despite this fact, R2-T9 felt that he never was good at storytelling. Physical description R2-T9 was a diminutive robot, standing 0.99 meters tall. He rolled on two legs and had a silver and orange domed head. His white, orange, and silver body housed many arms, sensors, and other apparatuses, many of which were not readily seen by the typical humanoid eye. It also contained a carousel device that contained a specific arm related to a specific duty, to economize space within his cylindrical body. Because of the quickness in utilizing a specific arm, it often gave off the illusion that he had an endless supply of tools. Personality and traits R2-T9 was programmed for over thirty secondary functions besides protocol and Tyler Grant Junior regarded him as a friend rather than a mere robot. He was rather polite and quirky towards his companions, especially Force Baby, although he could be sarcastic and indignant when mistreated by individuals like Hell Burnbottom. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Masculine programming Category:Robots Category:Astrobots Category:1930 births Category:Grant family